


A Little Miss-chief

by insaneshadowfangirl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Don't mess with Danny or Dani will get you, Gen, Humor, I think that fits...., Karma comes in the form of a twelve-year-old, My muses are starving, Public Humiliation, Wow Paulina REALLY is vain...., You Have Been Warned, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star are the A-List, the most popular teens in Amity Park.<br/>They pick on Danny Fenton on a regular basis.<br/>But this time they'd done it in front of someone who won't turn the other cheek as easily.<br/>Some Miss-chief ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Miss-chief

**Author's Note:**

> Insane: Peeps! I'm here with another Danny Phantom Humor fic!
> 
> Danny: I belong to Butch Hartman, and he won't sell me to Insane!
> 
> Sam: * Mutters * Thank God. . .
> 
> Danny: So, let's start!

~A Little MISS-chief~

"HA! TAKE THAT, FENTURD!" Dash shouted as he tossed fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton into the Dumpster outside of Casper High.

"Way to whale on the unpopular boy!" Paulina squealed.

"Yeah, great job, Dash!" The bully's sidekick, Kwan said.

"That was awesome!" Star, Paulina's best friend, practically sang.

As they walked off, none of them noticed glowing green eyes watching from a back alley.

~MISS-chief with Dash~

Dashiel Baxter. The star of the football team. Afraid of nothing. Well, except . . .

Ghosts.

He was walking down the halls of the school he thought he ruled. Everyone was watching the school bully strut his stuff. . .

Until his shoelaces somehow tied themselves together in such a crazy knot as to be unfixable.

He fell to the floor with a thud and looked up. . . Straight at a laughing Danny Fenton.

~MISS-chief with Paulina~

Paulina sighed as she walked home. This was taking forever! The pretty girl decided to cut her losses and jaywalk. It wasn't like the police would -

WEEEOOOEEEEOOO~ ~!

Oh well. Time to put on the pretty girl charms.

The officer that stopped Paulina was a handsome young man with emerald green eyes.

"Miss, jaywalking is against the law. I'm going to have to issue you a ticket."

"B-but," Paulina stammered, "I thought you didn't give PRETTY girls tickets. . ."

The officer smirked, and for a split second his eyes seemed to glow.

"You're right, we don't. Sign here."

Paulina went wide-eyed. As she ran off, crying and clutching the ticket, she didn't notice the officer's eyes changing to brown.

Or the confused look on his face.

She did spot Danny Fenton laughing at her, having heard the exchange.

~MISS-chief with Kwan~

Kwan raced towards the football as it spiraled at him. Got it!

He chucked it back to Dash, who returned it immediately.

This time, though, the football froze in midair.

Kwan stalled, falling flat on his face. He was on his feet again in seconds.

**"GHOOOOOOOOOOOST! ! ! !"**

And whatever ghost had that football in hand followed Kwan around for the rest of the day, making spooky moans, but not threatening him. At all. So, when Kwan and his new pet football passed by Danny Phantom as he lay relaxing in a tree, the hero decided to let it go.

Though he could have sworn he heard a giggle.

~MISS-chief with Star~

Star awoke with a strange feeling on her face. She got up to look in the mirror to see what was wrong, and nearly screamed.

Someone had drawn a spectacular handlebar mustache on her beautiful face, as well as an AWFUL monocle – IN **PERMENATE MARKER**! And across her forehead, the word **"KARMA"** stood out in big capital letters.

When she got to school, after spending an hour trying to wash the marker off her face, everyone laughed at her, including Danny Fenton.

_Karma. . . . . . ._

~Little MISS-chief maker~

Danny walked into his room after school that day, still confused as to who'd been pranking the popular kids. He headed upstairs to his bedroom, and was startled to see none other than his clone, Dani Phantom, proceeding to escape his room through the window.

There was a note taped to his headboard.

_Hey, Danny-with-a-y!_

_Listen, Cuz, I saw what happened with the popular jerks the other day, so I decided to do you a solid and exact a little harmless vengeance. . . But Paulina may be scarred for life!_

_Yours,_

_Dani-with-an-i Phantom!_

Danny smiled. What a little mischief maker.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Insane: So, I watched the episode where Dani shows up, and I thought about writing this. It was originally going to be just the Paulina part, but I changed it! ^^
> 
> Danny: Okay, REVIEW!
> 
> Dani: Flamers shall be my next victims!
> 
> ~Insanity OUT!~


End file.
